Question: Jessica did 75 more sit-ups than Umaima at night. Umaima did 3 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Jessica do?
Umaima did 3 sit-ups, and Jessica did 75 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $3 + 75$ sit-ups. She did $3 + 75 = 78$ sit-ups.